familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elijah Mount Kerr (1819-1891)
__TOC__'|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Vita * Born: 25 December 1819 in Pittsburgh, PA * Married: 12 July 1849 in Montgomery, AL * Died: 31 July 1891 in Louisville, KY * Burial: Eastern Cemetery, Louisville, KY Ancestry Elijah Mount Kerr was the son of ? KERR and ?. Religious Affiliation Spouse(s) Martha Ann Clopton (1830-1886) was the daughter of James B. Clopton (1793-1836) and Mary T Rees (1795-1873) Military Service Montgomery's True Blues, CSA Enlisted c. 1 March 1861 in Montgomery, AL (See ''Montgomery Weekly Mail, 1 March 1861 -- Article shows rank, private, occupation lawyer, etc.) Discharge date: unknown Occupation Attorney *In Montgomery, AL he was apparently in practice with __________ GAYLE as there are newpaper advertisement for GAYLE & KERR. *Both men servied in Montgomery's True Blues. Child List Mary T______ KERR b: Sep 1850 d: Bef. 1860 Joseph Saffold KERR b: 1851 d: 05 May 1911 in Charleston, WV m. Elizabeth WILLIAMS Laura Blanche "Muddo" KERR b: 09 Oct 1852 in Montgomery?, AL d: 06 Oct 1935 in Birmingham, Jefferson Co., AL m. John Newton COWAN b: 07 Jan 1843 in Pleasant Hill, AL d: 06 Jan 1900 in Pleasant Hill, AL Theodora KERR b: 10 Aug 1855 in AL d: 17 Jan 1925 in Louisville, KY Elijah Mount KERR, Jr. b: 08 Apr 1859 d: 01 Feb 1934 in Louisville, Jefferson Co., KY m. Mary Rose CALLAHAN b: Nov 1862 in KY d: 14 Jul 1940 in Louisville, Jefferson Co., KY William C______ KERR b: 21 Oct 1862 in Louisville, KY d: 27 Feb 1939 in Seattle, King Co., WA m. Hannah Alford CAUFIELD b: 15 Feb 1865 in Louisville, KY d: 08 Jun 1942 in Seattle, King Co., WA Martha Virginia KERR b: Jul 1857 in AL d: 23 Feb 1946 in Louisville, Jefferson Co., KY James Andrew KERR b: 20 Feb 1867 in KY d: 25 Jul 1926 in San Diego, CA m. Minnie Barrington JOHNSTON b: 15 Jan 1870 in Louisville, KY d: 27 Aug 1946 in San Diego, CA Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Laura Blanche Kerr’s unfiled DAR Application Theodora Louise Kerr TULLY’s unfiled DAR Application Dodd, Jordan R., Early American Marriages: Alabama, 1800 to 1920, Orem, Utah Elijah M. KERR m. Martha A. CLOPTON at Montgomery County, Alabama 12 July 1849, by H. Talbird Louisville Courier Journal, August 2, 1891 KERR – On Friday, July 31, 1891 at 11 o’clock a.m., Elijah M. Kerr in the 74th year of his age. Funeral Sunday at 2 p.m. from 2007 Bank Street Montgomery, Ala. and Pittsburgh, Pa. papers please copy. 1850 Census (Montgomery County, AL … Ward 1, roll M432_12, 30 November 1860, pg 125, #884/907) Elijah Mount KERR and wife, Martha Ann CLOPTON (with 1 month old, Mary T. Kerr). (J. R. Chappel … 3 houses away.) 1860 Census (Montgomery County, AL … 1st Division , roll M653_19, 22 August 1860, pg 125, image 269, #1190/1154) Mary T. “Polly” CLOPTON is in the home of Elijah Mount KERR, wife, and 4 children. :E M Kerr 40, PA :Martha A, 30, AL :Joseph S, 9, AL :Laura B, 7, AL :Theodocia, 5, AL :Elijah M, 2, AL :Mary T. Clopton, 55, GA :WA Grant, 38, NC (Male) 1870 Census, Jefferson County, KY, City of Louisville, Township 11 W. Louisville, July 18 1870, sheet 496, line 12, dwelling #1226, family #1602, roll M593_476, image #200 KERR, Elijah family (with names supplied above ... except William is shown as Willie; and James A is shown as Jimmie) 1880 Census, Jefferson County, KY, City of Louisville, Supervisor's District #2, June 3 1880, sheet 10, image #663, line 1, 165 26th Street, dwelling #3, family #3, roll T9_424, ED 151 (All of 12th Ward from Ohio River to Main St. & from 18th - 26th Sts.) KERR, Elijah family (all children still at home ... with names supplied above) Death Certificate References Notes from Card File at Alabama Department of Archives and History Elijah M. Kerr b. Pennsylvania, Age 41 Member Montgomery True Blues, Ordered into Service 9 January 1861 (See Montgomery Weekly Mail, 1 March 1861) Article shows rank, private, occupation lawyer, etc. Later Oakwood Cemetery, Montgomery part of card is wrong, as E M KERR died & is buried in Louisville, KY per obit and tombstone.) Alabama Department of Archives and History, Civil War Service Records Tombstone at Eastern Cemetery, Louisville, KY Filson Society, Louisville, KY ... Eastern Cemetery records Research Needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com *Names of Elijah Mount Kerr's parents *Did he participate in the Indian Wars in Alabama as part of Montgomery's True Blues, which saw service during that period as well as the Civil War? *Where did he get his law "degree" or did he read law? A number of his Civil War unit had college degrees and he married into the Clopton family, many of which had degrees as well. Page Needs Links * [[Wigton Walkers] * Walker Home Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles